


Premise

by jellyturtle



Series: Supernatural AU [7]
Category: ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Catholicism, Christianity, Master/Guard - Freeform, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyturtle/pseuds/jellyturtle
Summary: The masterminds, the rebels, the survivors, and the innocent.Their story was only beginning.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin & Hwang Yeji, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Shin Yuna (ITZY) & Everyone
Series: Supernatural AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957333
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Beginning

It should have been a quiet night, as it always was in the North. With winter close upon them, the days seemed shorter and darkness fell faster. This usually equated to less activity in the frosty winds of night and preparation for the cruel months coming up ahead while there was still light. Each household was busy making ready, or they should have been. But tonight was different.

It was the Grand Duke’s birthday, a magnificent celebration, which required the attendance and participation of all. That in itself was an abnormal level of noise and busyness centralized in one location. Additionally, it was a full moon, where the silvery sphere in all its fullness and glory illuminating the darkness with her gentle beams. It would have seemed as if it were the perfect night to have festivities, as if the night were blessed by God, Himself – a marvelous night. Yet the deafening roar of a cannon proved otherwise.

An eruption in both sound and fire destroyed the staircase of the mansion. Less than a second after the eruption, another explosion set off. And then another and another. In fact, there were so many that it seemed to be raining fire as the roof collapsed. Vampires and attendants screamed as they tried to take cover, sprinted for the doors and windows that were barricaded by shattered class and deep flames. They ran around in turmoil searching for relief and salvation while finding none. And as if the chaos wasn’t enough, a dreadful cry pierced through the noise, the sound of pure painful terror. Following it, a multitude of responding howls. A vast sea of golden eyes filled the darkness, invoking more fear and chaos.

“M-monsters!”

“B-beasts!”

“The-the slaves! The w-wolves are revolting!”

“Run!”

What unfolded was a sight so horrifying that it could not be described in words – a complete warzone as monsters fought one another, slaves rebelling against their masters, wolves slaughtering vampires. The sound of flesh ripping drowned into the screams of those caught on both sides, blood splattering all over the golden walls and marble floor.

And in the middle of it all:

Chan felt strength surge upon him as the full moon lit her gentle beams upon him, a blessing from the Almighty. He snapped the chains with a roar and charged through the crowd, upturning tossing vampires around like porcelain dolls. A shot rang through the air and he tensed, his human reasoning coming back to him.

**_Silver bullets._ **

He keened his ears.

**_More guns and more vampires on the way. They needed to get out._ **

Letting out another authoritative howl, he called his pack to follow.

One last explosion and there was an opening through the balcony. With a giant leap, he took off, bounding to the forest, fighting his urge to look back.

 _The leader must be in the front of the pack,_ they told him. _Lead._

And so he did. He led his people from their bondage into the freedom of the night.

The wolf slowly turned around and Yeji locked eyes with its golden orbs. Instantly, she knew.

**_Seungmin_ ** _._

Suddenly, her mind flashed back to their conversation only a few hours prior as they walked through the flowerbeds of marigolds together.

_“Are you coming to the party tonight?”_

_“…Yes.”_

_“…Don’t come.” His brown eyes were the most serious he had ever seen it, his mouth pursed in a grimace. “Don’t come…”_

She gasped, staring at him in horror. But the wolf turned away from her, its attention on a new target. She watched as he lunged for another of her own, riveted by fear and shock as he tore through someone in front of her eyes.

“N-no…” She whispered. “No. No! Seungm-“ Before could finish her plea, a hand locked on her wrist and yanked her up to her feet. She whirled around in fright, pulling back, but the grip on her was strong.

**_Hyunjin._ **

“Run!”

Changbin had never felt more alive as he did in this moment. His wolf was bloodthirsty, having waited for this day for a long time – the day of vengeance, the day of revenge. Oh how he reveled in it, feasted on the blood of his enemies greedily.

He wasn’t even fazed the silver bullet that missed him by a mile.

**_So the bloodsuckers were prepared. No matter, they’d already caused the revolution._ **

The vampires’ reign of evil and cruelty was over, he vowed. It was now time for them to experience the same horror that his people went through.

An authoritative howl cut through the noise.

He let out an impatient growl in return, but grudgingly followed. It was his pack leader with the call to fall back. He would obey his alpha.

He quickly scaled up the staircase, ready to jump to liberty when his eyes widened.

**_What is she doing here?_ **

For the first time that night, his heart dropped to his stomach.

**Yuna was still here!**

The wolf let out an impatient howl, beckoning her as Yuna hesitated. She was still disoriented from the explosion, lost and afraid about what was happening.

Should she jump? If she did, there was no turning back. Her mind blanked as her feet started again, picking up her speed.

**_No going back-_ **

She was tackled to the ground, strong arms grabbing her from behind. It was a good thing too, because had she hesitated a second longer, she would have turned into debris as the balcony exploded in front of her eyes.

“Don’t move.” Not even Beomgyu’s icy breath could shake her from her stupor, her body becoming heavy as her sight turned hazy.

The last thing she remembered before she blacked out was a hazy image of the wolves escaping into the forest, her pack leaving her behind.

**_Wait… What about me? Don't leave me behind. Please._ **

The masterminds, the rebels, the survivors, and the innocent.

**Their story was only beginning.**


	2. Character Guide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character guide will be updated as the story progresses so look back here if you ever feel lost ^^

**MAIN CHARACTERS:**

Poppy Residence

Yuna: 17 years old, human/werewolf mix, the guard of Beomgyu

Beomgyu: 19 years old, purebred vampire, the Young Count of Poppy

Aster Residence

Hyunjin: 20 years old, purebred vampire, Count of Aster's heir, Yeji's older twin brother

Yeji: 20 years old, purebred vampire, Hyunjin's younger twin sister & guardian

Myrtle Residence

Felix: 20 years old, purebred vampire, only child of Baron of Myrtle

Chaeryeong: 19 years old, purebred vampire, Felix's cousin and under guardianship of Baron of Myrtle

Lia: 20 years old, human attendant and lady-in-waiting of Chaeryeong

Chan: 23 years old, werewolf and guard of Felix, Alpha of the Northern Pack

Violets Castle

Jeongin: 18 years old, purebred vampire, son of the Grand Duke's 6th consort

Changbin: 22 years old, wolf and slave, Seungmin's older brother

Seungmin: 20 years old, wolf and slave, Changbin's younger brother

Jeongyeon: 24 years old, wolf and slave

Other

Soobin: 21 years old, human & priest

Huening Kai: 18 years old, human, altar boy

Ryujin: 19 years old, human, altar girl

**Author's Note:**

> Premise & Character Guide ^^  
> The answers to your general questions will be here~


End file.
